


turn a good boy bad, that's what you do to me

by 98line



Series: nsfw (not safe for wanderers) [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Camboy Lee Juyeon, M/M, Smut with a Sprinkle of Plot, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/98line/pseuds/98line
Summary: Kevin stumbles across camboy LJKitty115 on the gay porn tag on Tumblr.





	1. look at me now, i’m stepping out, turn a good boy bad

**Author's Note:**

> stream [lil touch](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SdzLl-XpJt0) for clear skin hunnies

Kevin Moon first stumbles across LJKitty115 on the gay porn tag on Tumblr in the midst of many gifs, pictures and videos of boys and men in the middle of a variety of rated activities. LJKitty115 had just uploaded a short clip of himself palming himself through light gray sweatpants, that somehow managed to stood up to Kevin amongst the extensive list of content. The first Kevin notices about him is not his toned chest, defined jaw, honey skin or the ever growing bulge in his pants, but his _hands_. LJKitty115 has soft, delicate, big hands, flawlessly manicured nails; beautiful and tempting to the point Kevin feels immediately compelled to click on the link on the post description. The link redirects him to LJKitty115’s profile page on the broadcasting website Cupid, with the thumbnails of his most recent livestreams available for replay (with a small fee of 50 thousand won, that Kevin has no actual intentions of spending to see some hot guy jerk off), the amount of subscribers and patrons he has, plus the loading screen in the center of the page for his next public broadcast. 

Luckily enough, Kevin arrived just a few minutes before the next one. Kevin patiently waits for time to go by in the quiet of his room, migrating from his desktop to his bed, getting rid of his jacket and jeans in the process. He alternates his eyes in between the center of LJKitty115’s profile page, and the watch at the top corner of the screen of his laptop, watching time tortuously drag by. In the blink of an eye, the page refreshes automatically and there he is, in all the glory of his baggy Hello Kitty t-shirt and light gray sweatpants. The camboy leans into the camera and opens a gummy smile, much to Kevin’s amusement; the corners of his mouth turn up ever so slightly when he smiles, and it’s cute. There’s no other way to put; LJKitty115 is cute in a childish, _innocent_ way, not in a camboy way. 

Truth be told, Kevin doesn’t exactly know what expectations he had in mind — he’s watched porn before, he’s had sex before, but nothing compares to _this_ , watching someone masturbate and fuck themselves through a webcam in real time. LJKitty115 greets his audience quietly, settling in the office chair behind him, and starts talking; his voice is soft, soothing, dripping like honey in Kevin’s ears. He talks about random things while he waits for more people to join, like the new microphone he bought for his ASMR channel, and this stray kitten he encountered on his way back home after class. Simple things, really, but the chat doesn’t take long to fill in with new comers. 

_“Wow, 5 thousand people? Thank you so much. I’ll be sure to reward you all for your patience today.”_ He says with a playful grin. _“Actually, I got something to show you.”_

Kevin feels his fingers tingle in anxiety, fiddling nervously with the hem of his shirt, as LJKitty115 peels his Hello Kitty t-shirt to reveal pierced nipples, thin silver barbells cutting through delicate flesh, and Kevin finds himself drooling at the sight. The comment quickly section floods with compliments and he laughs softly. _“I got them pierced after last week’s livestream. They’re still healing, so I’ll have to wait a little longer to play with them. I have to say, they do add a nice touch. Do you like them?”_

The viewers seem to love it, and so does Kevin. _“I’ll take that as a yes. Anyways, guys, do you have any particular requests? I got some messages on my inbox asking for that crystal dildo I used the other day, but I was thinking of doing something different.”_

The chat blows up with suggestions that went from sucking his own dick, fingering himself and coming untouched from his fingers alone, edging himself, amongst others. _“A cock ring? I do have one, but that’s no fun on my own. When I get myself a boyfriend, maybe?”_ And he laughs again, voice thick and low. LJKitty115 pulls out a box from somewhere in his desktop and opens it up for the viewers; it’s a vibrator, a magic wand, to be precise. _“I got this bad boy in the mail yesterday. 10 different settings. Wonder how far I go.”_

The camboy pushes one of the buttons once, and it starts pulsing softly against his palm. He watches the toy vibrate in his hand as he experiments with the settings, going from the lowest to highest in the span of a few seconds, settling for the fifth setting for starters. Fidgeting with the waistband of his sweatpants, he teases the audience, dragging his fingers along his naked torso, slowly pulling his pants down to his knees. His dick flops out, bobbing heavy and slightly curved sidewards. Kevin licks his lips. The camboy presses the toy on his cockhead, moaning at the contact, and Kevin shivers at the sound. There is no sound in the room but LJKitty115’s uneven breathing, his moans and occasional whimpers. 

Kevin closes his eyes and lets his imagination do it for him. The image of faceless, mysterious LJKitty115 on top of him, panting into the curve of his neck, fingers brushing against his skin is enough to get him worked up. He pictures him there, hands on his thighs, his hips, the small of his back, groping his ass, kissing him breathless and desperate for more. Kevin undoes his zipper and wiggles out of his pants, palming himself through his boxers, already half hard. He pumps his cock once, twice, masturbating until he’s fully hard. The room feels hot, stuffy, sweat accumulating on his nape and the sheets are sticking to his skin like glue. 

Masturbating to the thought of someone he doesn’t know fucking the life out of him is _new_ , and **_hot_**. Kevin pictures him, well built and muscular, manhandling him, bruising his skin with his beautiful, strong hands, molding every inch of his body to his liking. The idea makes Kevin whimper quietly, heart pounding on his chest, as he feels his orgasm building up, familiar coiling sensation on his lower stomach. With his eyes glued shut, the little moans, groans and whimpers are enough to fuel his fantasies and push him over the edge, come dripping over his fist. 

LJKitty comes short moments after him, panting heavily, white ropes of jizz painted all over his chest and stomach. His orgasm is intense, thighs shaking and hand trembling, unceasingly tugging at his lower lip, positively wrecked after using the vibrator on its highest setting. It takes him a moment to come down from his high, slowly recovering his breath. The camboy silently waves goodbye to his audience and the screen goes black. Kevin feels tempted to look at schedule for the next weeks, and even considers spending his next paycheck to replay one of his older livestreams. Out of curiosity, Kevin creates an account on Cupid for himself, just for the sake of keeping himself updated on LJKitty115’s next errands. The best username he can come up with in all his post-orgasm daze is _canadianbabe_ , and much to his luck, it’s available, so he just goes for it, creating his account before clearing his browser history and shutting down his laptop.


	2. that is what you do to me, i’m already addicted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you think i forgot about this fic, you'd be most likely correct, yes. i'm so sorry it took me so long to update!! i had most of it written down but got stuck at this one part. also, i tried to save a draft and ended up posting by accident... technology 1, zeng mei 0. anyways! there's an awful amount of plot on this chapter, so i'd say maybe a handful of plot describes it better than a sprinkle of plot? things start getting interesting from now on, and the next one will the cherry on top, so please look forward to it!
> 
> tags are updated but in case you didn't read them: webcam sex, masturbation and minor dirty talk. tried my best but i don't know how dicks work that well, never gave anyone a handjob before so that's that. also juyeon calls himself daddy but not in the context you're imagining. didn't proofread this so let me know if there are any chunks missing. anyways, gabi here's ur food! finally some delicious fucking food (i hope)! have a good one lovelies xx

_“Hello everyone, it’s me. I didn't go to class today so I thought we could use that extra time and answer some of your questions and chat before getting the broadcast fully started. How does that sound?”_ LJKitty115 asks a few moments after he goes live on Cupid early Friday afternoon, voice thick from sleep. He is in his pyjamas, tank top hanging loose around his shoulders, the waistband of his Supreme boxers visible through the white fabric of his top. There aren't many viewers online right now, yet somehow the comment section is full with requests and questions within a minute. LJKitty115 wiggles on his chair, leaning over the desk, the corners of his mouth turning up ever so slightly as he smiles at the camera. The viewer count is going up by the second, and in a blink, there are over two thousand people watching. _“Anything you guys want to know about me?”_

The questions range all the way from personal things, like his name, where he lives, his age, to random questions like his favorite type of porn, what type of books he likes, his favorite Sanrio character, and then to sex-related questions, like if he's a boobs or ass kind of guy, top, bottom or switch, if he has a sugar daddy and if not, if he knows where to find one. **_Really,_** every type of question. Kevin's fingers itch to type in a question, _**any question;**_ the sillier the better, just to talk to him once, or _**try**_ , at least. The camboy stays quiet for a while, scanning through the comments before picking one to answer. _“The meaning behind my username... My initials are LJ, I have a cat named Kitty and my birthday is on January 15. That’s where LJKitty115 came from. It's not anything special. I actually think it's pretty lame, but well. Guess I'm stuck with it since I don't know how to change it, or if I can change at all.” ___

The viewers flood the comment section with sweet messages, showering with compliments. Saying that if he needs help changing his username, they'd be more than glad to help him out despite liking his username (it's cute and sexy, they say; Kevin agrees. It's a sexy type of cute, but still cute. Still sexy.) That they'd love to see his cat someday, that it'd be cute if he had his kitten on his ASMR channel. That he should do broadcasts like this more often, where they talk and hang out, because they get to actually talk to him. LJKitty115 beams a smile, different than the ones Kevin's seen in previous broadcasts; it's genuine and soft and fucking beautiful. Kevin can't help but find the way he smiles after reading the comments endearing. ** _Really fucking endearing._**

 _“What’s my ideal type for a girl, if I happen to have one?” **Please let him be gay,**_ Kevin prays to the sexuality gods, fingers crossed, **_or bisexual, at least. I deserve a cute gay guy in my life. Please._** _“Uh, how do I put this?”_ Insert an awkward laugh. **Yes.** Gay. Positively gay. A definite twink. **A twinklet.** _“I’m gay, so I don't really have a type for girls, I'm sorry. For guys, I’d say someone shorter than me, maybe? A guy with nice legs. A good ass too. I have big hands. I want something to grab, you know?”_

Unconsciously, Kevin ticks out what requirements of LJKitty's ideal guy he meets. Kevin cannot tell how tall LJKitty is from the computer screen, but Kevin himself is pretty tall, slightly taller than average, so they could be around the same height. Kevin hopes he is shorter, even if just a bit, for the sake of fulfilling his fantasy of being LJKitty's dream guy. Kevin has nice legs, he thinks. Great legs after he works out. Marvellous legs when he wears that one pair of leather pants that hug him in every right place. His ass could definitely use some work, though. Some squats, lunges, or whatever took those beauty gurus on Instagram to magically appear with glorious bubble butts after just working out.

_“I like guys who I can feel comfortable around, like a friend. Someone who can be my best friend and my boyfriend at the same time. What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic.”_

LJKitty is cute. Endearing. Romantic. LJKitty is everything Kevin could possibly want in an idealized version of a guy he'll never meet in real life but is already infatuated with the idea of him in his head; good-looking, charming, friendly. _**Perfect.**_

Kevin types in a question that's more of a meme than it is a question, the silliest thing he can possibly think of. It works. LJKitty answers his question. With a laugh and a smile, might Kevin add. LJKitty laughing is good. Kevin likes it when he laughs. _“Did you know the government watches us through our webcams? Well, if they are indeed watching me, I might as well just give them a show.”_

_**Perfect answer.** _

Kevin loses track of time after that, opting for getting some work done while listening to the broadcast; he has an extensive market research to hand in the following week, and he still has to design all the graphs and check if he's referenced all his sources properly. LJKitty has a nice, soothing voice, that helps him relax as he focuses on writing his concluding paragraphs for a dreadfully long paper. Casually, Kevin switches tabs from the PDF he was reading and checks the livestream once again as he waits for the documentary his lecturer assigned them to take notes on to download. He is still answering questions, now munching on some chips and listening to music. Kevin recognizes the tune he is humming to because is one of his flatmate's go-to singing in the shower songs, but doesn't pay it much mind; it's just a pop song that probably went viral and plays on the radio all the time. Kevin doesn't listen to radio, so he wouldn't actually know.

“What’s my lockscreen? It’s kind of cringey, actually, it’s just a selfie with a friend.” He says, picking up his phone and showing the locked screen, covering his face with his thumb. It’s just him, with a gray hoodie and jeans, hands pressed together, sitting besides some guy in a similar outfit, also posing for the camera. The moment Kevin looks away from him to take a better glimpse at the friend and the realization of who it is hits him hard on the face because is no one other than **Jacob**. As in _**Jacob Fucking Bae**_ , Kevin’s flatmate, the guy that lives with him and has lived ever since he moved from Vancouver to Seoul. It has to be some sort of awful coincidence, some type of bad joke. Kevin wants to laugh. Cry. Laugh and cry at the same time.

 _“He’s not my boyfriend, in case anyone’s wondering. I wish he was, but he’s taken, sadly enough. This is a picture from when we were playing basketball together by the Han River. Lucky me, actually, because he has a really cute flatmate that he plans on setting up with me. I’ll let you know how that one goes.”_ Jacob Bae has a really cute flatmate that he plans on setting up with LJKitty115. Jacob wants to introduce Kevin to the camboy he’s been secretly watching and masturbating to for the past two months. In person. Of course, Kevin has had dreams about meeting LJKitty115 in person, has fantasized about how he would be like in bed, but he never really thought that his little secret would make it to real life. _“What does he flatmate look like? To be honest, I don’t really know. All I got was some low quality pictures of him in a white tank top and he still managed to look hot as hell. This friend of mine talks a lot about him, so I have a vague idea of what he’s like, supposedly perfect for me. Funny, caring, smart, and overall a nice guy.”_

The comment section goes crazy, asking for the pictures of said mysterious guy that had him all worked up, asking things about him, like his name, his age, when LJKitty plans on taking him out on a date, if he is the ideal type he described earlier. **_Is he,_** though? Kevin has so many questions.

 _“Hm, sorry, but I won't show you any pictures of him. Mostly because I don't have any, and even if I were to go on his Instagram account, I'm sure one of you find his username or do some FBI shit to find him, and I don't want that. I want this to go well, guys, so I'll ask you guys to respect my private life. Plus, I wouldn't know what to do if he found out about this channel. I'd freak out.”_ He says, laughing, but it feels empty this time. There's discomfort in his voice that could easily pass as sleepiness, and he takes a deep breath. _“Anyways. We still have a long while before broadcast, so I'll log off for now, masturbate, sleep some more and bring out the big guns for later. Bye-bye.”_

The broadcast ends all of a sudden, and the screen goes black. Without second thought, Kevin clicks the private message button on LJKitty's profile and quickly writes him a message, short and simple; _'I am Jacob's flatmate'_ should be enough to get LJKitty115’s attention. 

It is.

A follower request pops up on the notification bell, along with a new chat request.

_**LJKitty115 wants to send you a private message.** _

_[LJKitty115 (02:34:40PM): are u for real?]_

_[canadianbabe (02:34:59PM): 101% real]_

_[LJKitty115 (02:35:30PM): how can i be sure?]_

_[canadianbabe (02:36:27PM): you didn’t say his name]_

__

[canadianbabe (02:36:38PM): but i know his name is jacob] 

__

_[canadianbabe (02:36:49PM): because i’m his flatmate, kevin. hyungseo if u'd rather.]_

_[LJKitty115 (02:37:23PM): tell me something about him]_

_  
_

_[LJKitty115 (02:37:55PM): something only you, his flatmate, would know]_

[canadianbabe (02:39:20PM): his korean name is bae junyoung] 

[canadianbabe (02:40:07PM): his boyfriend is a freshman called kim sunwoo] 

[canadianbabe (02:40:50PM): we watch oprah and ellen every other day] 

[canadianbabe (02:41:34PM): i dont know what else i can tell you, man] 

_[LJKitty115 (02:44:53PM): can i see you?]  
[LJKitty115 (02:45:28PM): please] ___

_**LJKitty115 is sending you a video chat request.** _

__“Hey.” LJKitty says, voice thick and soft, as he carefully rests his chin on top of his hand, tilting his head for the camera as he waits for Kevin to turn on his webcam. LJKitty is very handsome, with his very well-structured face, perfect nose, elongated eyes and delicate features. Kevin fidgets nervously with the hem of his hoodie as he waits for his webcam to display all the glory of his _called-in-sick-due-to-lack-of-sleep_ face; Kevin isn't even wearing pants, for fuck's sake, so Kevin fixes the angle so it doesn't show anything below his torso. This is like a Skype call, Kevin tells himself, except that with a camboy he's been religiously following ( _and masturbating to_ ) for weeks that happens to be best friends with his fucking flatmate. Skype call, regardless._ _

There is no turning back now that the webcam is on and LJKitty can see him through the shitty webcam, a pixelated image of him finally popping up on his computer screen. He takes a deep breath and manages to shoot a “hey” back without sounding too awfully nervous.

“Oh my, this is awkward. Should we properly introduce ourselves? Or should I just call you canadianbabe, babe?” LJKitty teases, flirting, playful. He bats his eyelashes at the camera, smirking when he realizes Kevin is blushing. “I'm Juyeon. It's nice to finally meet you, Hyungseo. Junyoung told me a lot about you.”

“Kevin. I like Kevin better.” Kevin says, in the hopes it doesn’t offend him that they barely started talking and Kevin is already correcting him when Kevin himself was the one who brought Hyungseo up. It’s not like he doesn’t like his Korean name, but more like he absolutely detests it, so no one really calls him Hyungseo at this point. 

Juyeon nods and corrects himself. “Of course, Kevin. I didn’t know you which name you liked better, so I just went for the Korean one because it’s easier for me not to butcher the pronunciation. Youngjae and Junyoung usually don’t mind. Sorry.”

“You know Eric too?”

“I do, we met through Junyoung too actually. He was my English tutor for a while, but I broke things off because he kept me asking on dates and well, I wasn’t interested. He isn’t really my type.”

“What’s exactly your type, then?”

“You.” Kevin feels his cheeks burn in embarrassment, looking away from the screen for a solid moment. “Sorry, sorry, I’ll stop now. Junyoung told me it was easy to get you flustered but I wouldn’t believe him until I saw it for myself. It’s cute. You’re cute.”

“You’re not too bad yourself, Juyeon.” Kevin adds. ‘Not too bad himself’, Kevin thinks. I“Actually, I have an idea. How about I ask you question, and then you answer, and then you’ll ask me a question and I’ll answer? Like. Never have I ever.”

“Okay. Tell me your question.”

“Can I see your cat?”

“My cat?” Juyeon repeats with a puzzled look on his face. Kevin feels a knot tying around his throat. What a terrible first question. 

“I thought you had one? Isn’t that where the Kitty from your username comes from?”

“Oh, yes, of course. Kitty, darling, come here with daddy.” Juyeon calls softly. The cat passes by the webcam, walking around Juyeon’s bed before settling down in between his legs, resting its chin on his thigh, purring gently when Juyeon pets its head. “This is Kitty, my baby. This is really random, but I started this channel because she was sick and I couldn’t afford the treatment, and this was the quickest way to get a lot of money really quick. Junyoung who told me about it, he helped me set up an account and everything.”

“Jacob told you about Cupid?”

“Exactly. He used to do livestreams too, he had quite a few patrons, but he stopped a while ago. I think he was scared Sunwoo would find out or something, but I’m not sure. People don’t see this business very well.”

“Business?”

“Well, yeah, to an extent. I offer a service for a price, and those who can afford it, pay for it. I don’t have to livestream every week if I don’t want to, because I don’t need to; I have patrons for that. I mean, take Junyoung for an example. He made a lot of money here, but one day he didn’t feel like doing this anymore, he deleted his account and pretended it never happened. It’s a business like any other, but anonymous and online.”

“I’ve never thought about it like this, to be honest.” Kevin answers. That’s a different way to put it; a business that sells his services and image, untouchable, so close yet so far. It aims at his personal financial gain, just like business; he has regular customers, his subscribers, and his loyal customers, his patrons. Business. That’s an interesting way to put it. There isn’t much room for failure, considering how the only way he could possibly fail is losing a substantial amount of his following. LJKitty is not just a camboy on a sketchy livestream website; he is a brand, a name, and Juyeon is the face of the brand. “Okay. I feel bad for making you do all the talking, so your turn to ask something. Please don’t go too hard on me.”

“Do you really sing Beyoncé in the shower?”

Kevin laughs. He wasn’t expecting a question like that, that’s for sure. “Yes. Every single day. God, that’s so embarrassing, how do you even know that?”

“Perks of being Junyoung’s best friend, I guess. He told me you’re into singing. I was just… curious. I’ve heard so many things about you it feels like I’ve known you for years, but now that I’m here, literally talking to you, I’m gay panicking, sorry. I’ll think of a better question.”

Kevin can tell he’s nervous, fidgeting with the hem of his tank top nervously. Kevin can’t help but find the way he blushes after admitting he’s nervous pretty darn adorable — he’s nervous too, so that makes two of them. “It’s okay, don’t worry. I’m actually really nervous too. Okay. Hmmm, let me see. Pick a song and I’ll sing it on my next recital.”

“Are you for real? Would you do that for me?”

“Yeah. The only condition is that you have to come see me.”

“When is your recital?”

“Next month.” Kevin replies. That’s another lie; Kevin hasn’t signed up for any recitals in months and has no prospective of participating in one any time soon, and the lie rolls out a little too easily to his concern.

“I wanna see you before that, though.” Juyeon says, candid as ever. “Are you free tonight?”

“Tonight?” Kevin repeats. He hasn’t had Friday night plans in months, ever since he started watching Juyeon’s broadcasts that he hasn’t gone out on a Friday night. There’s no possible way for him to say that his only plans are watching his weekly livestream without sounding like a fucking creep, so Kevin votes to abstain from adding any further details.

“Yeah. Do you have any plans?”

“Wait a second, I’ll just double check.” Kevin laughs nervously while pretending to scroll down through his empty calendar on his phone. “Well, young man, seems like today is your lucky day. I’m all yours.”

“Cool. I have a livestream scheduled for later today. You should join me.”

“Your livestream? You mean, on camera?” Kevin asks, throat suddenly dry. He’s thought about it, starting a livestream channel and fucking himself on camera, dreamt about being manhandled and fucked thoroughly by mysterious LJKitty in front of thousands of people, imagined how it’d be like to be so exposed in one of his most intimate moments; the fantasy is really hot, but Kevin doesn’t know if he’s brave enough to do something like this. The idea behind it it’s really tempting, though, Kevin has to admit.

“Only if you’re comfortable. You can film me, if you’d prefer. Or just watch from behind the camera. Whatever you like, really. I’m just saying you should come over. Unless… you’d want a private show.”

Oh? “I mean, if you’re not busy or anything, I wouldn’t mind.”

“You wouldn’t mind?” Juyeon repeats. “Yes or no? Not everyone is comfortable with webcam sex. I don’t wanna push it.”

Kevin chokes at webcam sex. It sounds so silly, so harmless, something he’d probably joke about if the topic ever came up, but now that it’s him staring at the most handsome guy he’s ever seen through a computer screen, he’s never felt more tempted to give in to a fantasy than he feels now. He wants to watch Juyeon masturbate and come to the thought of him, to what he imagines Kevin would do if he was there with him, to what he wants Kevin to do. LJKitty115 is more than a username on his computer, he has a name and a face now, and most importantly, he is a real person.

He takes a deep breath, heart thumping loudly against his ears, and he blurts it out before he has time to gay panic and drop some bad joke on him. “Yes. I’d love a private show.”

Juyeon smiles, and it’s different this time. It’s dark and sultry, sexy in a way, gaze so intense that makes Kevin shiver just at the mere thought of having Juyeon look at him like that in person. Fuck. “You never told me how you found my channel. What caught your eye?”

“Found you on the gay porn tag on Tumblr.” Kevin admits, candid, cheeks burning in embarrassment, and Juyeon shakes his head, smiling. This is fine, he tells himself, this is fine. “You have such nice hands. I just had to click and find out for myself what I was missing out.”

“My hands? That’s good to know. I’ll keep that in mind.” Juyeon smirks, fingers grazing gently over his nipples, thin barbells perking up from underneath his tank top. Teasingly, always teasingly, Juyeon peels off his tank top and drops it somewhere on the floor, the outline of his hard erection pressing against his underwear. Kevin’s mouth drools at the sight of his clothed dick. God, what Kevin wouldn’t do to simply drop on his knees and suck him off right now. “Do you wanna tell me what you thought about?”

“Fuck.” Kevin whispers, struggling to get himself out of the oversized hoodie he’s wearing, already hot and bothered. The way Juyeon pierces looks through him isn’t helping. One of his windows must be open because it’s a tad too chilly for mid-afternoon; he pushes the thought to the back of his mind, as well as the fact that Jacob might walk through their front door at any given second. He still feels a little tense, a little awkward, so he opts to momentarily forget everything happening outside his room and focus on Juyeon, staring at him with hungry eyes. Juyeon retreats to his lap, fingers itching to touch himself, curling around his dick, patiently waiting for Kevin to continue. “I thought about you fucking me and making me come untouched from just your fingers and then fucking me with your cock until I can’t take it anymore. I want you to manhandle me to your liking and do whatever you want with me. Fucking break me. Please.”

“Shit. I-I can do that.”

Juyeon snakes a hand into his underwear and lets out a breathy moan, shivering as he smears lube all over his dick and starts fucking his own fist, bucking his hips. The sound of Juyeon’s wet palm gliding with ease over his dick is so loud, obscene to the point it gives Kevin goosebumps; the image on his computer screen is more than enough to get him all worked up. He whimpers quietly, pumping his own dick, trying to match the pace Juyeon is fucking into his fist and it works; they moan in unison, their voices melting together in a mess of moans and whimpers.

With his eyes closed, Kevin falls into silence, occasionally whimpering and moaning, chasing his orgasm. Juyeon is a lot quieter when it’s just the two of them, Kevin notices; he bites his lip a few times, swallowing a couple of higher pitched moans as he gets closer and closer. He sighs loudly, dropping his head backwards, eyes closed as he builds up his climax. Kevin watches Juyeon come in awe, thick ropes of jizz spilling from the head of his cock, dripping down all over its length. Watching Juyeon come has got to be one of the hottest things Kevin’s ever witnessed in his life, chest panting up and down as he tries to recover his breath, milking himself through his own orgasm. That’s so fucking hot. The sight pushes him over the edge and Kevin comes right after, lips parted as he makes a mess out of his underwear and shirt.

Juyeon makes the move to hang up after twenty minutes of pure enjoyable silence, an intimate moment of theirs, so he can take a shower and get ready before Kevin comes over later that evening. Kevin asks if Juyeon has his phone number so he can get proper directions to arrive at Juyeon’s place in one piece, and Juyeon says that he does. They hang up and Kevin lingers in bed for a little longer before checking his phone to find a text of an unknown number with Juyeon’s address and the best time for them to meet up, somewhere after seven. He then drags himself to the bathroom and steps under the hot shower. 

Kevin takes a deep breath, sitting in bed with two fluffy towels wrapped around his body, staring at the text Juyeon sent him. It’s a little after five, and he still has plenty of time, so he votes to do what always helps him relax and goes for a nap.

That is going to be a long night.


	3. game you can’t look back on, give it to me now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ao3 ate my drafts the other 2 times i tried posting this, so let's hope i can actually post this time around!! it took me longer than it should, but well, here we are! the cherry on top, the moment we've all been waiting for... fucking finally! thank you so much for waiting! i went through so many blocks while writing, it was. something else, but at least we're done here, phew! uni's been kicking my ass lately. didn't actually proofread or edit this, please let a girl know if there are any gross typos or paragraphs cut mid-sentence. 
> 
> here goes nothing! ♡

“Oh, hey. You came just in time.” Lee Juyeon says, casually leaning against the door, arms crossed on top of his chest. The first thing Kevin notices about Juyeon when he opens the front door of his apartment for him is that he is not as tall, or as broad, or as big as he expected — Juyeon is intimidatingly good looking, yes, with his perfectly structured face, delicate features and lean, built figure, tall and handsome, very god-like and untouchable to an extent, but now, Juyeon seems pretty boy next door. Very normal. “Please, come in. Don’t mind the mess. I haven’t had the time to clean this week, so sorry about that. Can I get you anything? A glass of water, maybe?”

Juyeon is blabbering — he’s nervous, and sure, Kevin is too; this is the very first time they meet, the first time Kevin gets to see him in all the glory of his baggy sweatpants and Hello Kitty t-shirt, and it’s weird, to say the least. It feels awkward, now that they’re sitting on Juyeon’s couch, zapping through TV channels in the hopes of finding something interesting to watch. Silence falls upon them, inevitably. It feels like they sped up through getting to know each other, going on dates, getting intimate and literally everything else. That’s what makes Kevin so restless, so nervous, fingers itching and throat scratching. He needs to break the silence, start and get Juyeon comfortable around him. Kevin isn’t good at breaking the ice because he’s all types of awkward and blurts out the lamest jokes ever when he’s nervous.

Technically, this isn’t their first time talking to each other; Juyeon has a cat named Kitty, is best friends with Jacob and used to take English lessons from Eric. That’s literally all he knows about him. There’s still so much uncharted territory, so much that Kevin doesn’t know he doesn’t even know where to begin. He takes a deep breath.

Here goes nothing.

“So. Juyeon. Tell me everything about you.” 

And this time, it isn’t awkward or overly thought through. It feels comfortable, the way they just start talking about everything and anything and the way the conversation flows naturally. Kitty walks into the living room and settles on Kevin’s lap, purring and nuzzling against his leg. They laugh together when Juyeon calls for her and she does nothing but look at him, snuggled in the warmth of Kevin’s legs. The way Juyeon laughs openly and loud makes Kevin feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside, and Kevin finds it easy to be around him. Juyeon is the right amount of everything; friendly, funny, charming. Perfect.

There’s this little voice at the back of Kevin’s mind that says he really is everything he imagined in his head. Juyeon likes poetry and photography and stargazing, and even said he’d love to take Kevin on a stargazing date sometime, studies medicine because he wants to dedicate his life to saving and taking care of others, and as if that wasn’t already enough of a perfect guy, Juyeon has a wonderful music taste and loves cats. Juyeon is very, very dreamy. The perfect guy for him, really. 

It doesn’t go unnoticed that Juyeon smiles a lot more in person, and Kevin finds the way the corners of his mouth curl up when he smiles really cute. Juyeon has a nice smile, and pretty lips too. Kevin wants to kiss him. Really wants to kiss him.

Kevin doesn’t mean to get caught staring at Juyeon’s lips, but he is. Juyeon looks deep into his eyes, as if he’s asking for permission to lean forward and kiss him, so Kevin stares back at him and demands, “Kiss me.”

Juyeon is just a tad taller than Kevin, towering him by a few centimeters, so when Juyeon makes the move to kiss him, he leans in and tilts his head slightly before parting his lips open and gently pressing them against Kevin’s. It’s sweet and chaste, almost, but Kevin doesn’t want it to be sweet — at least, not now. Right now, Kevin is more interested in having Juyeon kiss the life out of him until he’s breathless and desperate rather than something sweet. Sweet can wait. 

Kitty purrs particularly loud, still resting her head on Kevin’s legs, the feline’s presence momentarily forgotten by all the kissing, and Juyeon chuckles against his mouth. “I’d rather not have my cat watch us. Come on. Let’s go to my room.”

Juyeon stands up, soft grip around Kevin’s wrist to get him to stand up too and before they realize, they’re kissing again. Kevin laughs as he dives in for another kiss, lacing his fingers behind Juyeon’s nape, and they stumble their way to Juyeon’s bedroom in between giggles and smiles. 

It’s too easy to be around Juyeon, Kevin notices; way easier than he anticipated, if he’s being honest. This is good and comfortable, and easy to get used to. Kevin finds himself kissing Juyeon the moment he locks the door, sinking in the warmth of his skin, bodies pressed together. Juyeon takes Kevin’s hands in his and places them on the hem of his shirt. Kevin catches the hint and proceeds to pull the shirt over his head and drop it on the floor.

Juyeon peels Kevin’s shirt and hoodie, hands skating from Kevin’s stomach to the small of his back, sliding his hands down to grope his ass underneath the fabric of his jeans. Kevin whimpers against his mouth, running his hands up Juyeon’s torso, careful not to graze over his nipples, delicate silver rings piercing through the soft flesh. “You can touch if you want.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’ll tell you if it hurts.” Juyeon assures, pressing a feather-like kiss to his neck.

Kevin rolls one of Juyeon’s nipples in between his fingers gently, waiting for his reaction. Juyeon visibly shivers, a tingle running down his spine, and Kevin flicks the bud, drawing a low groan from him. They kiss again, and Kevin doesn’t let the fervor between them stay chaste this time, licking and nibbling his lower lip. Juyeon runs his thumb along the waistband of his pants and attempts to undo his zipper, fiddling with it until he manages to undo his pants and drags them down to his calves so Kevin can easily step out of his jeans.

“How do you wanna do this?” Juyeon asks, parting the kiss, hot breath brushing against Kevin’s cheek. God, the things Kevin wants Juyeon to do to him. Juyeon cups Kevin’s dick through his underwear and Kevin visibly shivers upon the contact, thoroughly enjoying when Juyeon outlines the sides of his cock with his fingertips. 

“Can I suck you off?”

“Yeah, of course. I mean. Please. Let me just-” Juyeon says, stumbling upon his words as he walks backwards and tries to get rid of his pants at the same time, almost tripping over his own feet if Kevin didn’t hold his arm and help him steady himself before sitting on the edge of the mattress. He shifts his weight around to shimmy out of his trousers and kick them away. “How do you wanna do this? Do you want me to stand up? Or, I mean, I can lay down, but-”

Kevin chuckles lightly. “Hey. Relax. We’re having fun. Don’t overthink it.” He presses a kiss to his neck, guiding Juyeon’s hands around his waist and up his back. “Just tell me what comes first to your mind.”

“I’d rather sit down. I don’t trust my knees not to give out.”

Juyeon sits right on the edge of the mattress, spreading his own legs open, gradually working his way up his thighs before pressing a kiss to the head of Juyeon’s dick through his underwear. Kevin likes the way Juyeon squirms when he does that, so he repeats the action, dragging his lips along the underside this time, and the breathy moan that he lets out goes straight to Kevin’s dick. He reaches for the waistband of his underwear and tugs it down to his ankles.

Kevin takes a deep breath, settling in between his legs, pushing them apart. He parts his lips, circling the slit with his tongue and sucking lightly around the head, stroking what doesn’t fit into his mouth. He relaxes his jaw, using Juyeon’s thighs as support, before trying to take him deeper. The tip hits the back, so he has to pull out and try again. He presses a kiss to the base of his dick, watching Juyeon shiver from head to toe. 

It takes him a few tries before he can deepthroat him, but soon he gets the hang of it, bobbing his head up and down. Juyeon, sweet and caring Juyeon, doesn’t know what to do with his hands, quietly fisting the sheets, grip so tight his knuckles are almost white. Kevin has to guide his hands and place them on top of his head; Juyeon caresses his hair softly before tangling his fingers in the mess that is Kevin’s dark locks, and guiding his head up and down his dick. Kevin hums in satisfaction, enjoying every reaction he gets.

“Wait, Kevin, hold on-” Juyeon calls for him, panting, trying to pull away from his mouth. He pulls at Kevin’s hair a little too hard, and Kevin ignores it and keeps going until Juyeon whines loudly. Kevin lets go of his dick with a loud pop, staring at him with lustful eyes. “You look so hot like this. So, so pretty. Fuck.” He praises, brushing Kevin’s hair away from his forehead, and Kevin leans into his touch, Juyeon’s hot palm against his cheek. Juyeon slides his hand along his jaw, angling his chin upwards so they can kiss again, desperate and needy.

“Tell me how you want it.” Juyeon asks, polite but not really. “Do you want me to top, or do you wanna top? I’m fine with either. I wanna do whatever you like.”

“Fuck me.” Kevin pleads, breathless. “Please.”

“Okay, just give me a second. I’ll go wash my hands and grab some lube and condoms.” Juyeon says, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth, and Kevin appreciates the thoughtfulness. He isn’t sure if he has any condoms in his wallet anyway. “Are you sure you don’t want some water? I have some water bottles in my bathroom, if you want.”

“That’d be great. Thanks.”

Kevin thinks it’d be awkward, those few minutes that he’s sitting alone in Juyeon’s room while he’s washing up in the bathroom. He tries not to think too much about it, opting to get rid of his underwear and lay down. It feels weird, the silent wait and all that, but it’s not too bad.

Juyeon comes back short minutes after with a bottle of water, lube and a pack of condoms in hands. It’s the same water-based brand Kevin has at home, he notices, but the unflavored, unscented kind rather the strawberry-flavored lube he uses. He passes Kevin the bottle of water, sitting besides him, and the mattress dips under his weight, creaking a little bit. 

“Eager?” He teases, and Kevin kicks him half-heartedly, flustered. “Let me get you a pillow.”

Juyeon gets him two pillows, actually, but Kevin is thankful anyways. He places one behind his neck and wriggles the other one under the lower part of his back. Kevin watches Juyeon pour out some lube onto his fingers, warming it up a little, before pushing his legs open. He circles the rim, slowly pushing the first one in, waiting for Kevin to get used with the stretch as he watches his face, looking for any signs of discomfort. Juyeon’s fingers are long, reaching places Kevin usually can’t with his own, and Kevin enjoys how full he feels with just his fingers. Juyeon fucks him open, shallow thrusts as he twists his wrist experimentally, mouth wrapped around the head of his dick, sending Kevin to overdrive, whimpering under Juyeon’s touch. Kevin writhes when Juyeon massages his prostate with the pad of his fingers, twisting and scissoring, and he probably writhes so much Juyeon has to let go of his dick and still his hips with a laugh. “Stay still. I don’t wanna accidentally bite your dick off.”

“That wouldn’t be very sexy.”

“No, not at all.” Juyeon agrees. Kevin laughs at the remark, letting out a pleased sigh when Juyeon tightens his lips around the head of his cock. He holds onto Juyeon’s bicep, gently caressing his skin. Kevin could come just like this, sprawled in and totally fucked out, but he wants more.

“Come on, Juyeon, it’s enough. I’m ready.” Kevin says, impatient, stilling Juyeon’s wrist, trying to squirm his way out of Juyeon’s hold. Juyeon smirks, planting one last kiss on the tip before pulling away. “Can you sit up? I wanna ride you.” 

Juyeon obliges right away, sitting up against the headboard, legs spread open. Kevin does nothing but tease at first, grinding down on him and rocking his hips back and forth. Juyeon holds his hips and guides him, rolling his own up. Kevin retrieves the pack of condoms from the nightstand, rolling one down his dick, and Juyeon moans against his mouth, hand moving up Kevin’s thigh as Kevin and up the side of his leg, up his torso. Juyeon moves his other hand up and down the shaft, experimentally, squeezing around the head.

Kevin hovers over his lap, takes a deep breath, squeezing some lube onto Juyeon’s dick and aligns his cock with his ass before lowering himself down, feeling the air being punched out of his lungs when he slides down to the base. He tries to move using Juyeon’s knees as support, but the way he’s bending backwards is uncomfortable and his arms are slightly too short for this, so he holds the top of the headboard instead, rocking hard again him. Kevin feels Juyeon’s hands on his ass, touch so light and feather-like it’s like he’s not even touching him, and it drives him crazy. He needs Juyeon’s hands on him.

Juyeon notices his eagerness and smiles, teasing his nipples before licking a stripe of saliva on his hand and pumping his cock painfully slowly. He gropes his ass, hard this time. They try to kiss a few times, but their teeth clenched every time and Juyeon almost busted his lip once, Kevin’s doing. Kevin mutters a hushed apology, breathing heavy against his forehead, and Juyeon assures him it’s okay. Juyeon fucks into him, spreading his ass cheeks open, and the angle the tip of Juyeon’s cock grinds against his prostate is just perfect. 

Juyeon comes first, thrusts faltering as he rides through his orgasm. Kevin moans thoughtlessly, thighs burning and soon to be running out of air.

“Come for me now.” He says, voice raspy and deep, and Kevin follows, coming right after. Juyeon milks him through his orgasm, pumping Kevin’s dick until Kevin is nothing a pile of moans and whines on top of him. 

Kevin whines at the sudden emptiness when Juyeon pulls out, and after discarding the used condom, they lay down in bed for a while, exhausted after a thorough fucking. There’s no other sound but their gentle breathing as they try to catch their breath and their heartbeats, both staring quietly at the ceiling. 

Juyeon asks him if he enjoyed it, if he had a good time, and Kevin says that yes, he did have a good time, and adds that they should do it again some other time. He seems happy with the answer, and that leaves Kevin at ease. With some struggle and sweet talking, Juyeon gets Kevin to get up and hop in for a quick shower with him, with the promise of some clean clothes, homemade food and his entire Netflix catalogue.

Kitty meows from outside the room, scratching the door after her attempts of jumping on top of the doorknob to weight it down don’t work. Luckily, Juyeon opens the door and they migrate to the living room with Kitty following behind. They order fried chicken and Hawaiian pizza — for Kevin, mostly, and Juyeon says he wants to give it a try, promising to steal a slice or two from his pizza. Juyeon picks a generic rom-com for them to watch, and Kevin is surprised at how easy it is for him to relax around him. They just sit in silence. He’s a little sleepy, resting his head on Juyeon’s shoulder, and yawns. Juyeon smiles at him, sliding an arm around Kevin’s waist. Kevin appreciates how caring and welcoming he is. Really appreciates it. 

“Can we make this a thing?” Juyeon blurts out, pressing a kiss to his neck, and it’s sweet, so surprisingly sweet Kevin doesn’t know what to do. Of course, he'd love to try the entire _friends with benefits_ situation, but they're not friends. Kevin opts to slow things down and restart. Well, not completely, but they should go on a date and get to know each other before going to back to getting in each other's pants.

“Take me out on a date first. Then we'll see.”

“Okay. Date it is.” Juyeon repeats, like he's talking to himself. “Can I kiss you again?”

Kevin smiles at the question. He definitely needs to thank Jacob for doing his magic and picking a perfect guy for him, even without the intent of doing so.

_**“Please.”** _

**Author's Note:**

> kevin if you’re reading this please tell sunwoo i love him with all my heart and also follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cupidkrystals) and leave me requests for this smut series on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/001115) love ya xx


End file.
